Reading a heroes life: The Lightning thief
by percabethfreak1
Summary: 6 demigods and 1 satyr are sent back in time to read about the strongest hero alive but over there they meet 7 years old Annabeth and 16 years old Luke, chaos is sure to break and fights are sure to happen. Percy will come later in the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. prolouge

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was sitting by the beach thinking of Percy, he was missing for 7 months now because the Hera most annoying majesty, the queen goddess, Hera had to do a exchange programme with the Romans and Greeks to bring peace between the two. I knew it was a noble cause and all but she could have informed me.

I didn't notice the tears running down my cheeks as I looked at the picture of him, I thought, _Hera when I meet you_ _again I'll make you wish that you could die_. I was too busy staring at the picture of Percy that I didn't notice a bright golden light swallow me.

**Nico's POV:**

The two twin giants were dragging me somewhere beneath Rome and I was too drained to fight them. It was pretty stupid of me to go looking for the doors but I had no other choice but I could have lived without going in to Tartarus. The two oafs were talking with each other I think they were having an argument and they were so busy in it they didn't notice me getting enveloped with a bright light.

**Thalia's POV:**

Me and the hunters were fighting a manticore (yes it was Dr. Thorn, yeah I know what a coincidence) and it was a back and forth battle until Phoebe shot an arrow on his knee making him scream in rage and then we finished it off by shooting a volley of arrows straight into his mouth.

We decided to leave quickly because monsters were reforming extremely fast, so we jumped from tree to tree until we found a safe distance to rest. I was going to congratulate the rest on the battle but. Didn't get the chance because I was suddenly pulled through a bright light.

**Jason's POV:**

Me, Piper and Leo were resting by having a drink of water. We had just worked really hard on the Argo II ( Leo more than us) and were heading to the cabins to sleep when a bright light swallowed us all.

**Olympus winter council in 2004 (Hestia's POV):**

Today was like any other day on Olympus, Zeus and Hera arguing about his daughter Thalia, Poseidon and Athena arguing over Athens, Apollo and Artemis arguing over who was older, the rest were either building, sharpening, brushing and planning something.

Me, well I was tending the hearth while talking to the two visiting demigods, Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan. All was normal until a bright light filled the room and 5 demigods and 1 satyr came out of it.

The first one out had honey blonde hair with curls and stormy grey eyes, she was wearing a sea green sweater that was probably of a boys and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she looked at a picture.  
The one beside her had her bow out and had spiky black her and electric blue eyes and the one beside her was a boy with shaggy black hair and obsidian black eyes.

A girl was standing with choppy black hair and kaleidoscope eyes and she was holding hands with a boy that had blonde hair and electric blue eyes like the spiky haired girl and behind him was a boy that had curly brown hair and had impish features and had a smile that would make any teacher run.

The blonde haired girl looked as if just realising what was going on and she set her eyes on Hera, her features turned from sad to angry and she jumped up and started walking towards Hera but the punk girl ran towards her and pulled her back but she wouldn't stop shouting, "I am going to kill you, you ruined my life," she turned toward the punk girl and said in a deadly calm tone, "Thalia let go of me."

"Annie we're in a different time, this isn't your Olympus." She told her and the blonde haired girl's eyes widened and the punk girl let go of her.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Zeus thundered.

Just then a note fell and the blonde haired girl went forward and read it:

_Dear demigods and gods,_

_I and Hermes have set in the past to read about the greatest hero ever because we were bored, demigods only give your names and parentage._

_Apollo and Hermes._

_P.S: You will be broadcasted on Hephaestus T.V._

"Well introduce yourselves." Zeus said impatiently.

The blonde girl stepped up and said proudly, "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. " When she finished her mom gave a proud smile to her, failing to see the black circles under her eyes and puffy, red circles around it from crying a lot.

Next was the punk girl, "Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."  
Everyone was shocked because in their time Thalia was a tree, the first to get out of her shock was little Annabeth, she ran forward and hugged her around the waist, "you're back," she sobbed, "how did you come back?"

She smiled down at her and replied, "A good cousin of mine got me back with your help."  
"Anyway," said the elfish guy filling the awkward silence, "my name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus and fire user." And to confirm us he burst into flames making us scream for a fire extinguisher but then the flames died out and we saw him unharmed making some of us scowl at him but he just shrugged it off.

"Idiot," Muttered the cherokee girl, "I'm Piper Mclean, Daughter of Aphrodite and charm speaker."

"Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and Praetor of twelfth legion." The boy who was holding Piper's hand said.

"ZEUS ANOTHER?" Hera screamed at him.

"Sorry?" He said but it came out in more of a question and Hera just huffed and turned away.  
"Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, ghost king and ambassador of Pluto."

He said and added quickly when he saw Zeus and Poseidon's face, "also born before the oath and kept in the lotus hotel."

Finally the last boy came or satyr and said, "Grover Underwood, Lord of wild and satyr." He said and stepped back.  
Now the demigods from present time came and started their introductions, "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena and aged 7."

Then Luke stepped forward and even before he started I saw the emotions of pain, hate and sadness pass over older Annabeth and Thalia's faces, "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and aged 16," Luke said.  
"So where are the books," asked Leo and as soon he finished 5 books fell on his head making all the demigods and a few gods burst into laughter.

When they finished older Annabeth went forward and picked the book on top up and collapsed. We stared at her in shock as she started crying. Luke went forward to comfort her because they were friends in his but Thalia stepped forward and pushed him away leaving a shocked Luke behind as she hugged Annabeth.  
She looked at the book and gave a shocked expression and shakily read the title, "Percy Jackson and Olympians: The Lightning Thief."

"Well," Zeus said, "lets start reading." And the Olympians sat on there thrones, I sat tending the flames and the demigods sat on couches summoned by the gods.


	2. Vaporizing Pre-Algebra Teachers

"Who wants to read?" Asked Athena. Thalia raised her hand so she handed her the book

**"I Accidentally Vaporise My Pre-Algebra Teacher."** She said.

"Are all the chapters going to be like this?" Snickered Leo.

"Knowing Percy, probably?" Replied Thalia.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Who does?" questioned Annabeth and when no one answered Thalia read.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Duck and cover," Nico said.

"Percy's giving advice." finished Thalia making everyone laugh and Annabeth crack a smile.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad seaweed brain." Annabeth said.

"Why do I have a nickname for him?" Asked AC (small Annabeth's name.)

"Well he was my boyfriend." Annabeth answered.

"Was?" Luke asked with a spark of hope that they weren't dating.

At that Annabeth started crying silently with Thalia comforting her. "He's been missing for 7 months," Mico said with a scowl, "because Hera did a forced exchange program with Jason, by bringing him to the Greek camp and sending Percy to the Roman camp with no memories." He finished.

When everything quitened down Thalia countinued.

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

"Check" said Leo.

**It's scary.**

"Check." Said Leo again.

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"Double c-" Leo was saying when Piper cut him off, "If you finish that I will skewer you."

"Damn," whispered Leo to Jason, "Your girlfriend is scary." Jason chuckled at that.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Mortals can read this?" Asked Athena getting a shrug from Annabeth.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages - if you feel something stirring inside - stop reading immediately.**

"You know stomach hasn't been feeling that well." Leo said which made everyone roll their eyes.

**You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Who're 'they'?" Apollo said.

Artemis smacked him on the head and said, "Monsters."

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"You didn't warn me." Said Nico which earned a smack from Thalia.

**My name is Percy Jackson.**

"No it's Peter Johnson." Said Thalia sarcastically.

**I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes!" Said the two cousins

"He's not that bad." Said Annabeth

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Woah, did he just say he's a troubled?" Jason asked.

"He obviously is." Said Luke (sorry if he is ooc)

Annabeth gave him a death glare and said, "Don't you dare say that about Percy."

"Wow, What happened to you Annie? You changed." Luke said.

"First of all don't call me Annie and second of all I changed because of you."

Thalia decided to read before another fight could happen.

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan - twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"It sounds amazing." Said Athena dreamily.

"No it sounds like torture." Scoffed Poseidon.

**I know - it sounds like torture.**

"No sense of knowledge." Said Athena whereas Poseidon was thinking of the common thoughts he and his son had.  
"How am I dating someone like him." Asked AC.

"We've been through a lot." Annabeth told her with the others nodding in agreement.

**Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.**

**Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"Chiron." Said Annabeth, Luke, AC, Piper, Jason, Leo, Nico and Thalia in unison.

**You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

**"**He sleeps in class daughter how are you dating him?"

"Love." Answered Piper for Annabeth.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Please trouble is your last name." Snorted Annabeth.

**Boy, was I wrong.**

"See." Annabeth said.

"No one denied you Annie." Thalia said earning a glare.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was laughing and some of the immature Gods and demigods were on the floor(*cough* Apollo, Hermes, Leo*cough*)  
**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"Aww we wanted more." Whined Apollo getting slapped on the head.

"Man I wish he's my kid." Hermes said.

**This trip, I was determined to be good.**

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

"Eww." Squealed Aphrodite.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.**

"Wow thanks for the support." Said Grover, while everyone else laughed.

**He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Wow, you just blew your cover." Said Jason.

"Hey, in my defence the enchiladas were amazing." Said Grover with his hands in the air.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Wow he's a buzzkill." Said Hermes.

**"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled.**

"Do it." Said Ares, "this story needs more action."

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**  
"Why did you do that." Said Ares.

"I'm sorry but I didn't want him expelled." Said Grover

**"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."**  
"Let me guess...him?" Asked Leo sarcastically.

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**  
Poseidon gulped on the health of his son.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**  
"Longer." Said Athena and her kids.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**  
"For learning?" Asked Athena disgusted.

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**  
_Why does she sound familiar..._Thought Hades and Nico.

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**  
"You're blowing it again." Said Thalia.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Sighed Annabeth.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**  
"He knows something, without Annabeth telling him?" Thalia said.

"Holy Hades, the world is ending." Nico said

.  
"Shut up he's smart... When he wants to." Said Annabeth.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Just had to be that one." Groaned the gods that were inside his stomach.

**"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and - "**

"God!" Bellowed Zeus.

"Chiron will correct him." Said Athena.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

"See?" Said Athena which caused Zeus to huff.

**"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters - "**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"You have no idea." Muttered Hera.

**" - and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"He just summed up the largest war ever in one sentence?" Apollo questioned, " I love this kid, hopefully he's mine."

**Some snickers from the group.**

"Why? He got it correct." Asked AJ.

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**

"It does when you're a demigod." Said Jason.

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears." Said Leo.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."**

"Typical Percy Jackson answer for you all." Said Thalia while Nico mock clapped, which caused the demigods to roll their eyes at the cousins antics.

**"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**  
"I'm pretty sure all boys are." Said Artemis.

"Actually," coughed Thalia, "You and all the hunters respect Percy and allow him to join our hunt sometimes."  
This left everyone speechless, a boy that Artemis respects.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Ooooo, someones in trouble." Said Leo like a five year old.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go - intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

**"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

"For a good reason." Mumbled Annabeth.

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**  
"That must be awesome." Squealed Athena which earned her some weird looks which she shrugged off.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C - in my life. No - he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

"Probably was." Said AJ thoughtfully.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

"Wow, you two are mad...what are you fighting over now?" Asked Apollo.

"Future, remember?" Said Poseidon.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**  
"Is she one of yours?" Artemis asked Hermes.

"Oh Hades no." He replied

.  
"Don't use my name as a cuss word." Said Hades, only to be ignored by everyone.

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school - the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean - I'm not a genius."**  
"That is an understatement." Said Nico.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**  
Everyone started laughing, "Really Grover." Said Thalia in between laughs. The red satyr gave a pleading look to Thalia to continue and so she did.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**  
"He cares for his mother." Hera said.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**  
"I am so going to make that." Exclaimed Leo who got a smile from his dad for enthusiasm.

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends - I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists - and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**  
"She did what?" Said Annabeth who was glaring at nothing like Thalia, Nico and AJ.

**"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**  
"Ew, just gross, even I couldn't fix." Screamed Aphrodite.

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**  
"A wave..." Said Athena suspiciously.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see - "**

**" - the water - "**

**" - like it grabbed her - "**

"POSEIDON!" Screamed Hades and Zeus.

"How dare you break the oath?" Thundered Zeus, "I will kill him for being born."

At this Poseidon got up and said dangerously calm, "You have two kids here so if you touch a hair on his I will blast these two into Tartarus." Zeus sat down cautiously.

"Daughter, how could you date a sea spawn?" Asked Athena with a disgusted look on her face.  
"Yes, I would like to know why and how I could even think of being friends with him." AJ added.  
"You'll find out everything in the books and I know you, my mom won't rest until you get a proper answer so I hope this will work, I love him." This left them both speechless and Aphrodite was resisting the urge to squeal.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey - "**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No," Hermes groaned, "never guess your punishment."

**That wasn't the right thing to say.**  
"See." Hermes said.

"No one doubted you." Artemis told him.

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."**  
"Brave." Artemis told the satyr which caused him to blush...again.

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But - "**

**"You - will - stay - here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Youdon't want to be on the bad end of that." Shivered Nico.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

"Monster?" Questioned Jason and Grover nodded.

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**  
"Nope." Piper said popping the 'p'.

**I wasn't so sure.**

"You think like him woah." Leo said earning a smack from Piper.

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**  
"Chiron!" Screamed Poseidon.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Great, even better." Muttered Poseidon sarcastically.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**  
"Think again." Said Leo while working on some machine.

**I said, "I'll - I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

"This kids a gold mine." Said Apollo.

**Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

Athena gave a disgusted look but Annabeth quickly said, "don't worry he read it now." 

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"You sent a fury after my son!" Poseidon said with an outburst and lunged at Hades, who tried to say something bust was too busy getting chocked by Poseidon. It took 3 gods to pry him off of him when he was done Jason asked, "his first monster was a fury?" And Annabeth nodded. He turned towards the book.

**Then things got even stranger.**

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**  
"What's a pen gonna do?" Sneered Ares.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword - Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**  
"Naturally?" Said Leo and the rest shrugged.

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**  
"He killed a fury in one swing?" Asked Athena bewildered.

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

"He's still letting the mist affect him." AJ pointed out.

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Asked Poseidon.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Like father like son." Snorted Athena who found it funny but on the other hand Poseidon was happy to think like his son.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**  
"You need lying lessons?" Lectured Hermes with Apollo nodding enthusiastically. They both got slapped upside the head by Artemis.

**"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher."**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron can lie." Said Hermes.

"Who wants to read next?" Asked Thalia and Athena raised her hand so she handed her the book.


End file.
